


Son bronzage

by BabyDracky



Category: Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Prompt Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinichi aime par dessus tout la peau mordorée d'Heiji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son bronzage

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour FloreJedi @ LJ  
> Prompt: Bronzage

Son bronzage était une merveille. Il donnait à ce corps splendide une douceur de coucher de soleil, des courbes onctueuses aux creux desquelles naissaient des oasis où l’on souhaitait épancher une soif trop longtemps retenue, un goût de coco fraîche et la langueur d’un fin sable chaud. Un contraste féerique entre ce drap immaculé et froissé et cette peau mordorée si lisse, un paysage tentateur, un sombre sable sous une écume mousseuse. Il laissa ses mains glisser sensuellement sur cette soie offerte, sur cette peau où étaient restées des perles de rosée après une nuit chaude et tumultueuse. Il aimait l’ocre qui avait teint cette peau, et pourtant, la blancheur neigeuse qu’elle avait habituellement le rendait encore plus fou. Un coton immaculé contre le marbre sombre de son corps.


End file.
